departure
by michiyo-senpai
Summary: A little two-shot I came up with. Korunomei was not attacked by Kafka and Gareki returns to school for the second time to become a combat physician. This takes place before his departure. chapter two is up now: The night before. YogixGareki.
1. departure

**A/N: hello my lovely readers, michiyo-senpai at your service^-^  
well this is my second fanfic and the first for Karneval. English also isn't my first language ..haha so don't be too harsh on me, okay?:3 **

**I came up with this a while ago. This was actually part of a longer story I wanted to write, but the manga decided to take another path (which I don't really mind, I mean the manga is amazing so far^^) so I decided that maybe this could be a one-shot by itself. I hope you will like it. it has some YogixGareki moments, so don't like, don't read. (but honestly I wonder who could hate them ;P)**

**Please let me know if you liked it. criticism is always welcome:)  
well then… let's starto~**

* * *

It was time to say goodbye and Yogi hadn't seen Gareki since yesterday night. He smiled at the memory. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, but as he thought back, there was no regret. Just a bit awkwardness maybe.

* * *

Gareki already saw the ship in which he would be brought to Kuronomei for the second time. Maybe, just maybe, he could leave without too much notice. In all honesty Gareki hated goodbyes. But just when he was about to think that he had made it without all the fuss, he saw everyone standing there, waiting for him. He stopped and stood for a while, thinking.

Why did he feel relieved all of a sudden? Why did he want to see them before he left. It was a strange feeling, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He decided to walk towards the group of comrades? Was that the right word?

"You sure didn't think we would let you go that easy, did you Gareki?" Hirato said and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Che whatever." Gareki responded.

He thought about the time he had spent at Circus. So many things had changed. He had found a place to stay, although he never saw the second ship as a permanent home. He had fought Kafka. Oh how he loathed them. And he had made friends. He still found it weird that they would take him in. what did he have to offer? He still didn't know, and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to be of any use for Circus, but he was prepared to at least try.

He looked at the damned four-eyes. He was mean, selfish, cold and arrogant, but Gareki was grateful towards him. Thanks to him he was able to go to school and to come back after that. so after a little silence he suddenly held out his hand to Hirato and looked away. "Thanks I guess…" he said, "for letting me stay at Circus for a while."

When he received no response he looked up to the older dark-haired man. And to everyone's surprise Hirato began to laugh. He took Gareki's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled Gareki gently into an embrace. Even though he didn't let it show often, Hirato had become fond of the raven-haired teenager. Whenever he saw the boy, it was like he was watching himself when he was younger.

Gareki honestly didn't know what to do, but somehow he had accepted Hirato as one of those people who he wanted to fight alongside with.

"Don't worry about it, Gareki. Let's say that you staying here was very interesting. Be sure to do your best at school, okay." And with that he let a stunned Gareki go. "I..I will" he said with sheer determination. He would never get this chance again he knew, so he wasn't going to throw it away.

Next was Tsukumo. They embraced shortly and when they let go, Tsukumo pushed a weird looking plushy in his face. "Nai and I made this. Maybe it will keep you company." She said blushing a bit.

Gareki looked at it a bit puzzled. "again?* What exactly is it?" He really didn't know. Tsukumo puffed, clearly offended. "Hmpf it isn't that hard to see what it is." The offensive way she said it irritated Gareki . "Che I sure don't see what it's meant to be. So tell me already." Tsukumo huffed angrily and put her hands on her hips. "You're just too stupid to see it, I bet Yogi knows what it is."

Gareki grinned "Oh is that so huh. Well then let's just ask Yogi." And they both turned to Yogi.

"You know what it is right?" Tsukumo asked him. Yogi became nervous. "Wow. Wait a second, I don't have anything to do with this…"

"Yes you do!" both teenagers said at the same time.

"Well it's a…. yeah of course it's a.." he looked at it. and looked at it… and looked at it. he scratched his neck. He didn't want anything to say that would offend Tsukumo and Nai, but he really didn't know. "Uhh…"

"Ha I knew it. See he doesn't know either." And Gareki looked at her with a cocky smile. Oh how she hated that smile.

"Tsh then you're both stupid. It's obviously a nyanperonabutterfly! Right Nai." And she looked towards Nai. The little Niji nodded enthusiastically. "yes!"

Suddenly Gareki began to laugh. "Haha. Of course it is! A nyanperonabutterfly… haha." Yogi elbowed Gareki in the ribs at his rude behavior, but he couldn't help it. Yogi wanted to hold back his laughter. Really, he tried, but to no avail. So moments later they were both laughing together.

Tsukumo flushed red with anger. "Well good that you two find it so funny." She spat. Nai also looked angrily at the two boys. "That's not nice! We worked very hard!" At that they both stopped laughing and Gareki looked guiltily at Tsukumo and said ,more seriously now: "sorry.. and thanks." He also looked at Nai. "both of you. I appreciate it." and he did. It was nice of them.

Tsukumo waved with her hand. "Yeah sure, it's all right." And she kissed him on the cheek. "be sure to behave at school." She said and Gareki rolled his eyes. "sure will do." Tsukumo and Gareki had become good friends and had spent a lot of time together teaching Nai different things. Tsukumo shared his passion for books and they had lots of conversations about small things and bigger matters. He always thought she made a nice company and he realized he was really going to miss her.

Then Gareki kneeled down in front of Nai and ruffled his hair. "Bye stupid animal." And he smirked. Maybe Nai was the hardest to say goodbye to. He was a very emotional being and he was also the reason that his adventure had started. If he hadn't met him, nothing of this would have happened. And he was thankful for that. not that he would ever say that to him. If he even understood it. Nai's eyes went big and teary. He sniffed a few times, but the tears fell eventually and he leached himself onto Gareki and sobbed while clutching his new school uniform. "I.. *hic* don't.. *hic* want Gareki.. *hic* to leave…"

"o boy…" sighed Gareki and hugged Nai back for a bit. He was annoying. Yeah that he was, but he was one of the persons most important to him. He came closest to family he had. Yes he was even going to miss this white haired kid. Eventually he pushed him away softly. He stood up again and said to Nai: "don't cause these people too much trouble, will ya?" Nai, still a bit teary nodded furiously "O..okay!"

Karuko showed up after that. he had been watching from the sidelines for a while and came to fetch the little Niji he cared so much for. Karuko took Gareki's hand and shook it with a little smile. "Thanks again for saving Nai. And take care."

"Never mind that. and thanks, you too." Gareki said back to him. Nai was happy that Karuko and Gareki could be friendly around each other again. It had already been six months since they had met, and at first they couldn't even go through one door without shooting hating glares at one another. But they came to accept each other as they were both really important to Nai.

Yogi was thinking about a lot of things so he didn't notice that Gareki stood before him until a silence fell. He looked Gareki directly in the eyes and when he looked right back at him a flow of affection went through his body. His dark blue orbs shone mysteriously in the sunlight and his hair fell in longer strands almost over his face. He didn't dare to look away, afraid that Gareki would be gone in an instant. Afraid that he would want to forget and that this look was all the goodbye he was getting.

They stood there for a few moments until Gareki took the initiative and hugged Yogi. The blonde was left stunned. He smiled and returned the hug immediately and rested his head on Gareki's shoulder, nuzzling his hair. He didn't want him to leave. But he was leaving. At least he now knew that he and Gareki were on fairly good terms. That was also the reason why he had to ask him. He needed to know the answer.

"You still haven't answered me, Gareki." Yogi whispered. "We can forget it like nothing happened or we…" he was interrupted by Gareki.

"We don't have to forget." he whispered back. he had actually never wanted to tell him and he was taken aback by his own answer. Gareki guessed that in the moment he just couldn't lie to those violet eyes that seemed to see right through him. He added after a while "just.. don't say anything about it to the others." And to make it more clear he said: "If you do I swear I will kill you." Yogi only laughed. "yes yes. Understood." Then a silence. It was a nice silence. It was comfortable and they both seemed to enjoy it. "I'm happy you know." Yogi said suddenly and he secured his arms around Gareki a little tighter, which made the younger one's heart skip a beat. "Maybe you'll be gone for a year, but at least I know that once you've returned, you'll be one of us. But in all honesty Gareki, you don't have to do it for us, you know. We like you the way you are. You don't have to prove yourself" Yogi knew it was meaningless to say. Gareki was a very stubborn person. Maybe one of his characteristics that made him who he was, and also a quality that he liked a lot about him.

Gareki blushed a little. He became very aware of Yogi's presence. The way the older boy was breathing in his ear made him so that he couldn't think straight. He didn't understand. He wasn't in love, that would take it too far. Or was it? he didn't think so at least. But that didn't take away the fact that he cared about the blonde. He cared about him a lot. He was with Nai the most important person for him and honestly after last night maybe more. Not that he was going to say that to him. Ha! never. After he retook his composure he said. "I know, but I'm also doing this for myself. I just want to be able to fight alongside you all. Like this I'm not useful and you know it." he meant it. he just wanted to be able to fight Kafka. He wanted to take his revenge, without it being a suicide mission.

Yogi released Gareki finally, though he didn't want to, and tilted his head. This time he talked loud enough for the others to hear. "Oh and _you_ call _him_ a selfish bastard." And he pointed to Hirato. Gareki blinked suddenly at a loss of words. Damn, it really sounded selfish. Yogi grinned at him. _Serves you right, leaving me like this._

Hirato raised a brow "I'm hurt, Gareki. Why would you call one that." but inside he was smiling at the two young men that seemed to have grown a hell of a lot closer. Two adopted children. Without a past, without a place. Together. It almost sounded like poetry.

"Che because you are." Akari said coldly, and he walked towards the group. He ignored Hirato and walked straight to Gareki. He handed him a package. "Here is a new cellphone, you can use it as you wish, but.." and he looked at Gareki seriously holding the package away, "if it breaks like the last time you won't get a new one."

At that last sentence Gareki became really irritated. The previous one had broken indeed, because of a small accident, but honestly, what was that pink haired bastard thinking. That he was a toddler? He ripped the package out of Akari's hands. "What the heck. I'm not a bloody child."

Akari shrugged. "just precautions."

Gareki looked behind him. The ship that would bring him to his school was waiting. He held the plushy in his right hand a bit tighter, took a deep breath, stole a last glance at his friends and walked away without turning back. he held in mind that he would see his new friends again. Ranji, his annoying roommate and Tsubame. So maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought…

Yeah that was what he tried to tell himself.

Yogi looked at the form of his friend or was it his love-interest? walking away, clutching his Nyanperonabutterfly. it made him happy and sad at the same time. He would never say it, but he thought he might be in love with the raven-haired boy. He wasn't going to see him for over a year and it hurt, alright. But it was also an opportunity for Gareki to find his future. To decide what he really wanted. He hoped that he would return to the second ship, but as long as Gareki was happy, he decided it didn't really matter if he came back or not. If Gareki was happy, Yogi would be happy.

So when the ship began to fly away, Yogi didn't cry. He waved hoping that Gareki would see it and smiled. _ you can do it, Gareki! _He cheered him on in his thought. And he couldn't help but add: _Please come back, Gareki. Please come back home!_

* * *

**A/N: well that was it. I really hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Oh by the way in the story Yogi refers a few times to 'last night' and that he was waiting for an answer. Well of course that would mean that something happened between the two:) So my question would be if you want another chapter, which would explain what they're talking about.**

**Please let me know if you would want another chapter and of course what you thought about this story.  
love ya all^-^**

_**~michiyo-senpai**_


	2. the night before

**Hello minna-san, I decided to put up another chapter. Hehe inspiration suddenly hit me:P**

**So I'm really curious about what you'll think of it. maybe it's a bit OOC. Oh and this contains boyXboy, so if you don't like that, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the characters of Karneval. Mimimi: (**

**Let's starto~**

* * *

The second ship had landed yesterday. They were a bit too early as Gareki was going to Kuronomei the next day. It was evening already and everyone had just finished dinner and had went their own ways. The dinner was kind of special because it was the last meal they would share with Gareki present.

Gareki himself wasn't too happy about it, so when they finished eating, he was kind of glad. Deep down though he was happy that they had organized it for him. It made him feel wanted.

* * *

Yogi had been in a bad mood the whole day. They were finally able to play with everyone. Now it would be less fun without the black-haired teenager around. Yogi had grown fond of the boy quite quick. And even though Gareki didn't always treat him very kindly, he knew that they were friends. It were the small things that made that clear. For example when they passed each other in the hallway, they would always make weird faces at each other. It was their little game. First only Yogi would make the faces, but lately Gareki had given him a few of himself. It never failed to make the blonde laugh.

And before every mission they would talk in either Yogi's or Gareki and Nai's room. well talking was a big word. They usually just sat there, enjoying the silence and each other's company. When one of them would leave that night they would always wish each other good luck. As if it could be their last chance to do so. Mostly it was Gareki who had to wish Yogi good luck, because the missions were for a great part assigned to the blonde.

Today it was Yogi who went searching for his 16-year-old friend. He wasn't in his room as usual. He found that a bit weird. Gareki spent a lot of time in his room, mostly reading. Yogi secretly liked it whenever Gareki was reading. He would always furrow his brows in concentration and still seem relaxed. it was like nothing in his surroundings mattered, only the letters on the pages. it gave the raven-haired boy this mysterious aura and it suited him perfectly. Gareki was a smart boy, maybe too smart and Yogi knew it.

Nai was in their room, drawing with the sheep. The blonde man found it an adorable sight. He asked Nai if he knew where the raven-haired boy went, but the Niji answered that he also didn't know. Yogi frowned. Where could he have gone.

After another hour searching, Yogi decided to just give up and go to his own room. He was actually kind of angry with Gareki, where the hell was he? They would always come together when one of them was leaving, it was something they would always do. And this time Gareki would even go away for one whole year. There also wouldn't be enough time tomorrow to have a private chat with him. What if he never enjoyed the conversations in the first place? What if he was happy to finally go? Yogi shook his head. No that was not it. Gareki would never say it, but Yogi knew for sure that he would miss the second ship and everyone in it.

Once in his room the blonde walked towards the window and gazed outside. They had landed yesterday so he could see the grass moving with the wind quietly. It was a clear night, so the sky was filled with stars. It was beautiful. He looked at the hills and at the sky again.

His eyes snapped back to one of the hills where he saw a dark figure sitting in the grass on top of it. He immediately recognized the figure as his younger friend. How could he even be out there?! Nobody was permitted of the ship.

Yogi thought for a few moments. He would definitely get in trouble for this. Oh well. Then he opened his window and jumped outside into the night.

With a soft thud he landed on the ground. Sometimes his abilities came in pretty handy. He began walking uphill his gaze fixed on the person on top, his hands in his pockets. it wasn't a long walk so soon he also reached the top and he gaped at the sight before him. He could see the lights of the nearest city in the background. Of course in the night sky he could see thousands of stars. And beneath it all where hills like the one he was standing on, with dew on the grass that seemed like little lights beneath the starlight. It was stunning.

Yogi looked down next to where he was standing. There was Gareki, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his gaze fixed on the beautiful sight. The late summer breeze played with his black hair. It was such a rare sight that Yogi could do nothing but stare for a moment. Then he smiled to himself and quietly sat down next to the teen. If Gareki knew that he was here he didn't let it show.

"how did you get here anyway?" Yogi said softly, a light smile still on his face. It was a clear night so he could see the corners of Gareki's mouth turn up slightly, a mischievous look in his deep-blue eyes which kept staring straight forward.

"It's a secret."

"Hmm… no fair, Gareki. I always tell you mine." Yogi laid down with his arms behind his head.

A light chuckle. "Hirato."

The blonde looked at his friend with a questionable look.

This time Gareki did look back at Yogi. A playful smile was still grazing his lips. Yogi thought that it looked strangely beautiful.

"I got permission from Hirato when I asked him if I could go out for a bit." Gareki then laid down next to Yogi, his arms resting on his stomach.

Yogi grinned. "And here I was thinking you finally found a way of tricking Hirato. I'm disappointed."

Gareki closed his eyes a content smile on his face. "Che I'm not afraid of four-eyes. It's more those sheep. They are some creepy bastards."

The blonde laughed out loud now. "haha of course. They're only scary when you break the rules, Gareki."

"That's what I mean." And he smiled brightly, his eyes still closed.

Yogi playfully flicked Gareki's head. "that's not a laughing matter."

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes and turned his head towards Yogi. Deep-blue met violet. This was the first moment for Gareki that he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't let it show of course, so he snorted and turned his head back again, his gaze fixed on the starry sky.

"like you're one to say that, it's not like you asked permission to come out here."

"touché"

There followed a short silence, it wasn't awkward at all. They both enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

"I'm sad that you're leaving." it was said softly, but it was true. Yogi did like Gareki's company a lot. He couldn't really picture an everyday life without the black-haired teen around. He was going to miss him greatly.

Said teen turned his head again, this time in surprise, towards the blonde, who was still staring at the sky.

"Me too." Gareki admitted after a while.

This time it was the blonde prince's turn to turn his head in surprise. He wanted to say something, but couldn't really find any words. he just ended up saying:

"Really?"

Gareki showed him a sad smile. "Is it so hard to believe?"

It wasn't. it wasn't at all. This was Gareki's home now. He had nowhere he belonged, except here with the second ship.

"No. I just never thought you would say it aloud." They stared in each other's eyes for a few moments. Why was it now that Yogi felt so aware of the raven-haired boy?

A few strands of hair had fallen in Gareki's face. Yogi reached out slowly and brushed the hair behind Gareki's ear.

The teen felt his face heat up at the little gesture and felt a fluttery feeling in his chest. He blinked a few times, but said nothing. He tried to look everywhere but at Yogi, when he felt the violet eyes staring at him.

The wind suddenly breezed a little harder and the hair fell back in Gareki's face.

Yogi began to laugh. Gareki looked at him confused.

"why are you laughing?"

The blonde looked at his younger friend's face, a tinge of red still visible on his cheeks. He let his eyes skip fast to the boy's lips and back to his eyes. He smiled at his friend.

"hmhm.. nothing." It was like fate decided that his romantic moment should be ruined. The 21-year-old didn't even know why he had done it in the first place. It felt right, he decided. His heart was still beating a little faster than usual. it felt nice. hmm what if he...

Yogi then propped himself up on one elbow. With his other hand he grabbed one of Gareki's hands and flatted it out against his own.

"What are you doing?" Gareki said calmly as he sat up. calm wasn't exactly the word he would use to describe how he felt at the moment though.

Yogi sat up too, but said nothing while looking at their hands. His own hand of course was a bit larger. He spread their fingers and shifted his own hand a bit before interlocking their fingers together. Then he looked at Gareki, whose eyes were a bit wider than normal.

"Perfect" the blonde said with a smile.

Gareki didn't understand a thing of what his friend was doing.

"huh?" was all he could utter.

Yogi shook his head, his smile still present and pulled Gareki a bit closer with their hands. He placed their hands on the ground between them. With his other hand he brushed the strands of hair behind the boy's ear again while sliding his thumb over his cheekbone. Fate would not interfere this time.

Gareki's face had suddenly flushed red. "Y…Yogi what are you doing?" he again asked softly. His heart was beating wildly against his ribcage. He tried to calm it down, to no avail.

Yogi's cheeks had turned slightly pink too. He again let his eyes skip down to Gareki's lips and up to his widened deep-blue eyes. He brought his face closer towards the raven haired boy's.

"I don't know" Yogi whispered. He let his hand slight down Gareki's face to his jaw. Then he took a hold of his chin. Their eyes met again. To Gareki's surprise Yogi had a really serious look in his eyes.

"W..wait, Yogi… we shouldn't.."

Again Yogi brought their faces closer ignoring the black-haired boy. Their noses touched softly. The blonde felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He tilted his head slightly. He could feel Gareki 's breath on his own lips

"Yes we should." Yogi breathed and as he closed his eyes he brought their lips together. He felt Gareki stiffen against him. But the boy never pulled back. Yogi let his hand fall from his face to the grass. He was surprised when he felt Gareki's other hand there. he never imagined that his lips would be this soft. A warm feeling was beginning to make its way through his body.

Gareki had never thought he would ever kiss with his blonde friend. It was like fire had spread through his chest. What were they doing?! He didn't understand why Yogi was kissing him in the first place. His eyes were opened with surprise in the beginning, but after a few seconds he relaxed in the kiss and let his eyes slip closed.

When Yogi felt Gareki relax and kissing back a little, he began to move his lips slowly against Gareki's. then after a few moments he leaned against his hand on the grass, he untangled his other hand from Gareki's and laid it on the boy's waist. Like that he slowly leaned down on the grass.

The kiss broke suddenly. As Yogi laid them down they didn't lose eye contact and their lips were only inches apart. Gareki felt his back hit the ground softly and a surge of excitement went through his body. Yogi's hand burned through his clothes and his soft blonde hair tickled his face.

Yogi put his free arm next to Gareki's head, for support, and loomed over the teen.

"Can I kiss you again?" the blonde breathed against Gareki's lips.

The raven-haired boy had never seen the violet orbs look so serious. Then he realized that he had asked him a question. He didn't know how to answer. All words seemed to have left him. He brought his hands up to the blonde's chest and pushed softly, but he knew that it was too soft. He averted his gaze.

He heard Yogi laugh softly and felt his breath tickle his lips. Then he felt Yogi's lips once again against his own

"I'll take that as a yes." Yogi whispered against his lips.

Their lips moved together. Slowly at first, but after a few moments it became a bit faster. Both their heads where spinning. Yogi traced his tongue against Gareki's bottom lip. In answer the raven-haired teen opened his mouth hesitantly. Their tongues met and Gareki gripped Yogi's shirt. The blonde in return brought their bodies closer together and deepened their kiss further. Their tongues danced around each other and all common sense seemed to have left their minds.

Yogi never had thought of Gareki as his romance interest, so he didn't understand why he was so drawn to the boy at this moment. He moved the hand on Gareki's waist slowly under his shirt.

When Gareki felt Yogi's hand under his shirt he felt his heart jump, but is was also the moment that snapped him back to his senses.

Yogi was only pulled back to reality when he felt two hands pushing him away roughly. He stumbled back, eyes wide. He looked at Gareki, who was staring at him with red-tinted cheeks and was breathing heavily. He then found himself being out of breath too.

Gareki stood up from the ground and looked away. "Damn it." then he began to walk away downhill in a fast pace.

"W…wait Gareki.." Yogi called. Okay maybe he had gone a bit too far. Shitshitshit. Gareki was disappearing out of his view. he scrambled up to his feet and ran after the raven-haired boy.

_What the heck had just happened_, Gareki thought by himself. They were just talking and the next moment they were making out on the grass. He slapped his cheeks_. Wake up, idiot. Tomorrow you're going away. Focus on that._ it didn't really work.

Suddenly his foot stuck in a hole in the ground while he was almost running. It threw him off balance and he felt himself falling forward.

A hand then grabbed his wrist and Gareki felt himself being pulled back forcefully. He ended up into Yogi's chest.

He heard and felt Yogi sigh in his ear.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked him. Yogi suddenly saw Gareki tripping so he had dashed towards the boy as soon as possible. Just in time.

Gareki turned around and broke his wrist free from Yogi's hand. He looked away.

"Of course I'm okay. I mean it's not I was falling off a cliff or something."

"hmhm.. but you could have sprained your ankle.."

Gareki sighed and rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Yogi."

"Do you want to forget?"

The sudden change of subject and tone alerted Gareki and he looked up to meet violet.

"What?"

This time it was Yogi's turn to avert his gaze. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand.

"you know… the kiss… do you want to forget it? Like it never happened?" to be honest Yogi was scared of the answer he would receive. All he knew was the answer he would give. The blonde didn't want to forget. His feelings for the black-haired teen had changed a lot in these last minutes. Of course he still had to sort out his exact feelings, but he couldn't deny that the kiss had made things more clearly about the way he felt about his friend. Well it went beyond friendship. That was for sure.

Gareki felt a headache coming up. He pinched his nose. Damndamndamn. For the second time that night he was at a loss of words. how did he feel? Of course it was a lot easier to just forget it. but he doubted if he ever could. He couldn't deny how he felt when they kissed, it was still fresh in his mind. It was a choice between reject ion and acception. Then there was also this part of him that said to just tell Yogi that he didn't want to forget, but he just couldn't say that either. it confused him to no end.

"I..uh.."

"if it makes it any easier, which I doubt actually," Yogi interrupted and this time he did look at Gareki with an awkward smile on his face. "well… I don't want to forget. I don't think I could. B..but of course I understand, whatever choice you make."

There followed a silence. Yogi saw the 16-year-old struggling with his feelings. Whatever he would answer, he would affect their relationship somehow and he knew it. Yogi smiled to himself, walked up to the teen and laid a hand on his shoulder. Deep-blue eyes snapped up at the touch.

"Tell me when you know, okay?" then he leaned forward and kissed Gareki on the cheek. "Good night, Gareki." he whispered in his ear.

Yogi's hand left Gareki's shoulder and the teen could hear the blonde walk away.

He stayed there for minutes just standing there in the night breeze, a hand touching his own cheek where he could still feel the lingering touch of Yogi's lips.

_Like I could ever forget that, idiot._

_THE END_

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. please let me know what you thought of it in a review. **

**Thank you all for reading, maybe I'll see you next time^^ **

_**michiyo-senpai**_


End file.
